703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Hunger Games I
is the first Annual Hunger Games of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! The First Annual Hunger Games was filled with a lot of activity and amazing moments. Dani won the game after killing the last 4 tributes one by one, even poisoning her closest ally with 4 tributes left. May the odds be ever in your favor. Twists *'Blowing Up Parts of the Map': To keep from having a super long game, Gamemaker Kevin blows up 1-2 parts of the map up every round. *'Live Chats': Chats were made when players were in the same area as one another. *'Second Cornucopia:' Tributes were alarmed that the "Mystery" area of the map was actually a second cornucopia. *'Killer Squirrels: '''On Day 3, killer squirrels were dropped into the arena to try and kill tributes. *'Live Final 3:' The Final 3 was done live with 20 minute rounds. *'Big Tree: 'In the purple area there was a big tree which held unlimited fruit, and a large sword. *'Mystery: 'Also in the purple area there was a empty treasure chest, and it was heavily guarded by trees. The water that surrounded it was laced by steroids and an energy suppliment. *'Sponsors: 'The sponsors were decided by a training score of 10 and up, VL bets, and VL voting. *'Yellow A: 'Yellow A was the designated spot in the game where if there was a mob it would be mostly populated there, it was also planted with flammable sand. *'Berries: '''Berries were different in every color sector. Berries in red were luxorious (Boost to health and could heal wounds), Berries in purple were laced with rabies, Berries in Blue were regular, Berries in orange were poisonous, Berries in green were mixed with all of these. Moderators Tributes Episodes Episode 1: Pre Game Map Artwork Tribute mangas: Brian Ruvolo Moderator mangas: Dani Gunn Season logo: Alex Koror Map: Thomas Saxby Trivia -This is the first season of 703's The Hunger Games series. -Dani, the winner, got the most kills with 5. -Dani is the first winner, and first female winner of the Hunger Games. -Dani has the most kills in a row (4). -Day 3 had the most Deaths with 6. -Johnny made it the farthest in the game without a kill (Night 16). -Sim was the first to discover the Big Tree, and the Mystery area. -Nick is the first person ever to get a permanent injury (Ankle). -The bloodbath only had 4 kills. -Tommy was the only one to survive the squirrels with a major injury. -The top 5 all composed of players with lower than a 10 training score. - Aidan is the first player to ever die by the forcefield. -Tom, Nick, Will, and Ryan was the biggest alliance in the game. -Johnny (hole in the ground with sticks and/or urine) and Dani (Explosive) were the only ones to set traps. -Eva is the first, first boot, and first female first boot. -There were 11 sponsors given. -Orange was visited the least, which Purple was visited the most. -The final battle took 4 days. Reception Despite being the first season of the Hunger Games, the vl for the season was electric and then viewers seemed to be very into the season. Hannah and Dani were fan favorites which kept them into it, while Sim, Aromal, and Zakriah also got a lot of love. The viewers liked this version of Hunger Games and soaked up the personalities such as Hannah's savageness, Dani's shock, Johnny's suprise survival, and much more. The season was a huge success. Links Hunger Games I Forum